Hangover
by Violet Hyena
Summary: There is a get together at the Kuwabara Household and Yusuke challenged Hiei to a drinking contest. It all goes down hill from there.


Had this awesome thought while driving one night, and it just happened to get done before anything else. ^^; I'm not dead and I haven't stopped writing, but I haven't completed anything either. So here's a one shot to tide some of my watchers over. It kinda overviews my little world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Nothing serious, just fun and games.

* * *

><p>At the Kuwabara household, there was a party held, and a little after 10 pm, Yusuke stood up on the coffee table, much to Shizurua's dislike, and held up the bottle of Jack Daniels, "Who want's to try to out drink the Mazoku!" He challenged loudly, "Come on, any one?" He looked to the man on the couch, "Kuwabara?"<p>

"Che, no way." Kuwabara turned down the offer flat, "Last time I tried to out drink you, I had a hang over for two days." He took a drink of beer and relaxed against the cushions. Yusuke pouted.

"No fun." He said and looked to the other side of the room, who was standing off to the side of the party. Mr. Anti-Social, "Hiei?" Hiei quirked an eyebrow.

"You want to challenge me?" Hiei asked and Yusuke grinned, hopping down for the table.

"Hell yeah." Yusuke said, "You've drunk before, right?"

"Of course." Hiei scoffed, as if that much was obvious, "You have more than that one bottle, right?"

"Of course. We also got gin and rum." Yusuke said, "I bet we even got moon shine."

"And where did you acquire it all?" Kurama asked, sitting next to Shizuru on the couch. Kurama had helped himself to a glass of red wine.

"Yusuke's mom is an alcoholic, remember?" Shizuru reminded him, smoking her cigarette and taking her time with a beer like her brother, "He only brought some of her stock." Botan leaned over the back of the couch, between Kurama and Shizuru.

"Shizuru, which one should I try first?" the blue haired reaper asked, holding up two bottles, "They make everything so complicated on the labels." Shizuru chuckled.

"How about we start you off with a wine cooler instead of the whiskey?" she advised and got up to get one of the more sweet flavored drinks.

"Okie-dokie" Botan said with a smile and Kurama took the bottles of hard liquor from her.

"I do believe Yusuke and Hiei will be needing those." he said and placed the bottles next to the coffee table, where Yusuke and Hiei were setting up with scotch glasses instead of shots and each had a full bottle each of whiskey. They sat on opposite sides of the table on the floor. Both were fully dressed.

"Ok, after the first bottle, we'll start pouring glasses." Yusuke said enthusiastically, "If you throw up, give up, or pass out, you lose." Hiei nodded in confirmation.

"Let's do this." Hiei said.

"Let's drink!" Yusuke shouted and they both opened the bottles and proceeded to gulp down as much as they could. Kuwabara and Kurama both watched their lovers race to drain the first bottle. Kuwabara leaned over towards Kurama slightly.

"So what's Hiei like when he drinks?" Kuwabara asked curiously, "He's not more violent or anything, is he?" Kurama shrugged, surprisingly enough.

"I don't know, I've never seen him drink before." Kurama said, "He says human drinks aren't potent enough so he never has any thing I have." Kuwabara leaned back.

"I've only seen wine at your house." Kuwabara commented.

"Well I'm the one buying it," Kurama sipped from his glass, "And honestly I didn't want to encourage him to drink in case he was an angry drunk." Kuwabara grimaced at the thought.

"Point taken." Kuwabara said, "Yusuke just get's more loud," He smiled, "and touchy."

"I'm right here, you know." Yusuke had paused to tell the two red heads off, followed by a large bletch. Kuwabara chuckled while Kurama grimaced a bit.

"Charming." Kurama said and Botan and Shizuru came back at the time when Hiei slammed his bottle down on the table and Yusuke did a few moments later. Hiei smirked.

"Too slow." Hiei taunted.

"I got distracted!" Yusuke griped, "Besides, drinking isn't about speed." Yusuke picked up the new bottle and started pouring them glasses. Shizuru and Botan sat on the couch with the two boys and viewed the game. It was if Yusuke and Hiei were in another one of their duels. Staring each other down. Neither pride failing to show off with each glass that was drained. And half way through the second bottle, Kurama was pouring the glasses, making sure each had an equal portion because after that much alcohol they had started to spill.

Boton sipped from her pineapple flavored bottle and as much fun as it was to watch them drinking glass after glass, she needed to find something to fill the time til the final count down. She got up and found the radio and turned on a station to some dancing music. Shizuru smiled, getting up to join her.

"Ready to give up yet, Hiei?" Yusuke taunted after Hiei hesitated to pick up his next glass. Hiei closed his eyes a moment to focus, then opened them and his hand reached up to remove his cloak.

"Of course not." he shot back and tossed his cloak onto the couch next to Kurama, "I'm just getting prepared to out drink you."

"Bring it on!" Yusuke said loudly and they both drained the next glass. Kuwabara eventually got up and started dancing with Botan and his sister. Yusuke glanced over once to see Kuwabara dancing with Botan cheerfully and he snapped, "Hey! Don't forget he's mine!"

"Oh, relax Yusuke," Botan told him, waving her free hand in a carefree manner, "I wouldn't come between you and your mate."

"Well don't you forget it!" Yusuke said and Kuwabara laughed.

"Ah man, I haven't seen Yusuke drunk before." he said.

"Looks like you might tonight, lil bro." Shizuru said and pulled Botan over to her by the hand, "Come on, perky girl, try not to make the intoxicated demon jealous." Botan's face was already pink from the wine cooler and she giggled as Shizuru pulled her into a dance, "Man, you're a light weight, huh?"

"I'm not sure!" Botan said gleefully and started making her hair toss back and forth as she moved, "But this is fun!" Kuwabara chuckled and grabbed another beer before joining Kurama on the couch. Kurama was resting his chin on his knuckles as he watched the two demons stare each other down, both flushed from booze and both had for some reason removed their shirts. Whether in was an intimidation tactic or the fact that they were too warm was unknown. Yusuke looked unfocused but had an empty glass while Hiei had half a glass to go. Hiei focused on the last bit of amber liquid with all three eyes. His head wavered a few centimeters to each side. Honestly another mouthful would out do him, but he'd be damned if he'd give up.

"Come on, Hiei." Yusuke slurred slightly, grinning as he put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist, "It's okay that you can't finish it." Hiei shot him a glare and picked up the glass. Kurama grimaced.

"Hiei, perhaps you should..." But before he could finish, Hiei threw back the last of the liquor, and Kurama sighed, "Stop..." Hiei slapped the glass on the table and looked at Yusuke with a defiant glare for a few straight seconds before he slowly fell back, hitting the floor. Yusuke threw his fists in the air.

"Whoot! I win!" He cheered.

"Ah man, Hiei is out cold." Kuwabara laughed and Kurama put down the bottle, kneeling next to Hiei to check on him.

"Oh! Who won!" Botan asked, interrupting the dancing to lean over the couch to see how the drinking contest was doing.

"Me! I win!" Yusuke announced and grinned, "I bet I could take on someone else too. Shizuru? Botan?" Shizuru shook her head, leaning over the couch.

"No way, you look way too sober for me to beat you." she said and Botan raised her hand, but before she could say anything, Kurama spoke up.

"I'll challenge you." He said and Yusuke blinked.

"Seriously?" Yusuke asked, "It's not wine we're drinking here, Kurama."

"I realized that." Kurama said and sat on the free side of the table. Hiei was on carpet, he could nap it off, "But I'm curious to see your limit of alcohol consumption." He poured himself a glass and Yusuke grinned.

"You're on!" Yusuke said and when his glass was poured, they drank. Yusuke threw his back like a champ while Kurama took his time. Bearing the taste of the bitter drink, but just barely. "It's a bit stronger than your fancy ass wine." Yusuke chuckled and Kurama nodded.

"Yes it is." he admitted and Yusuke could see taunting Kurama was not going to be as fun as it was with Hiei. Botan got another wine cooler, strawberry this time and another round of drinks were consumed by the on lookers. The demons drank the rest of the third bottle and nearly all of the forth before Kurama put down his glass and put his hand to his mouth.

"I feel a bit foolish." Kurama admitted, "I must concede." Yusuke blinked.

"Really?" He asked, "Already?" Although Yusuke was wavering horribly, Kurama was still sitting still.

"Well yes, I don't wish to have a hangover tomorrow." he said and Yusuke rolled his eyes, nearly falling over with the movement.

"Oh come on." He groaned, "cut loose for once, Kurama." Kurama shook his head.

"I will already be dealing with Hiei's hangover tomorrow. I do not need my own." he said and Botan plopped down on the floor in front of the last free side of the coffee table, pointing a finger to Yusuke.

"I'll finish you off, Yusuke!" she announced and Yusuke laughed at her.

"Oh come on, Botan." Yusuke said, "You've had two girly drinks and you're already buzzed."

"_So_?" Botan asked, then grinned, "Afraid to get beat by a girl?" Yusuke pointed a finger at Botan, his elbow on the table.

"You're on, Grim Reaper!" he said, "Kurama, more booze!" Kurama rolled his eyes and poured the glasses. Hiei sat up about that point and held his head and Kurama smiled at his mate.

"Welcome to consciousness." he greeted and Hiei blinked his eyes for a long moment, holding his head in his hands. He was still incredibly intoxicated

"Did I win?" he asked sluggishly and Kurama shook his head.

"No, and neither did I." he said, "Botan is trying-"

"Bleh!" Botan exclaimed after her first taste of whiskey, "How can all of you stomach this horrible stuff?" Yusuke shrugged after finishing the first glass against Botan.

"It runs in the family." He said proudly.

"That doesn't make sense." Botan said, "Alcohol is in a bottle, not families."

"I believe he meant the alcoholism." Shizuru explained and Botan put her finger to her lip.

"Oooh." she said and tried again to drink her glass.

It only took the one glass before Botan couldn't take anymore and she was down for the count quicker than Hiei. Yusuke stood too fast to make a victory dance and fell right back over.

"Drin-king cham-pion!" he still yelled from the floor and Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Kurama laughed because they knew Yusuke couldn't handle one more either. "Yu-suke Urameshi! Winner of the Drinking Tournament!"

"So what are you gonna do now Mr. Champ?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke sat up slowly.

"Drink another round!" he said loudly, "And I need to find Chu and see if I can head butt him at drinking too!"

"I don't know," Shizuru said with a chuckle, "I think he could match you with drinking."

"No waaaaay." Yusuke said and stumbled to his feet again, "But now the champion shall claim his prize!" and he went over to the couch where Kuwabara was lounging and he plopped into the college man's lap, straddling his legs, grinning a sly smile at his mate.

"I pick you." Yusuke said lowly and leaned in close, his elbows resting on Kuwabara's broad shoulders and Kuwabara could almost smell all the alcohol Yusuke had ingested, but at the moment it wasn't a bad smell, just very potent. Kuwabara chuckled a bit, his beer still in his hand but his other hand rested on Yusuke's thigh.

"I'm honored." Kuwabara looked into Yusuke's eyes and laughed lightly, "You look hammered." Yusuke seemed to half shrug, then wavered to the side before leaning close to Kuwabara's ear, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, but probably not meaning to.

"You know what the best feeling is?" He asked and Kuwabara decided to play along.

"What?" He asked and Yusuke leaned back, running one finger, then the rest of his hand down his mate's chest.

"Having you inside me," he groaned and Kuwabara blushed because Yusuke wasn't prone to saying those kinds of things out loud. In public. And with that statement everyone but Botan's head popped up, only because she was still too far gone from trying to out drink Yusuke. Yusuke leaned down and kissed Kuwabara's neck, suddenly very open to public displays of affection, "And when you wrap your arms around me afterwards," His hips ground against Kuwabara's lap, creating heavenly friction, "Oh, and when you... Mm..." He trailed off and pulled back just enough so he could kiss Kuwabara's lips, "Mm, I really want you to fuck me hard..." Kuwabara stared for a long moment, and his hand gripped Yusuke's hip reflexively. When there was a hot, horny demon lover in your lap, you don't say no.

"You should probably go to your room, Kuwabara." Kurama suggested with a small chuckle before Kuwabara nodded dumbly, eyes fixated on Yusuke.

"R-right." he said and made an attempt to get up but Yusuke wasn't budging, not from clinging to Kuwabara anyway. On the second try Kuwabara stood and dropped his beer somewhere on a table. Yusuke's legs were clamped firmly around Kuwabara's waist and his arms were around Kuwabara's neck and he groaned when they moved; almost a low possessive growl actually. But when Kuwabara put a hand to Yusuke's butt for support he seemed more willing to be carried off upstairs.

"Have fun." Shizuru called after them and Kuwabara was very happy once he got the bedroom door closed and the next thing he did was land them both on the bed because Yusuke was just not budging from his clinging.

"Kuwabara..." Yusuke groaned wantonly and Kuwabara kissed him hard before Yusuke budged, kissing back heatedly.

"You shouldn't be allowed to be that hot when everyone's around." Kuwabara grumbled and Yusuke grinned, his arms resting on the bed above him, tangling in the sheets and pillow.

"I don't care." He stated, "You're mine. All mine." He said it so proudly too, which further urged Kuwabara to pull down his lover's pants. Yusuke groaned, parting his legs widely once they were off. Yusuke was already so hard he looked like he was going to burst at any moment. "Fuck me." Yusuke encouraged and Kuwabara searched quickly for the lube, which happened to be under the pillow Yusuke was kneading with his fingers. He grabbed the bottle and applied lube liberally to Yusuke's hole with two fingers, which made Yusuke squeal, which Kuwabara had not yet heard from Yusuke's lips before. Yusuke whined and his hips lifted off the bed, unable or unwilling to hold still; attempting to ram themselves on Kuwabara's fingers themselves if need be and Kuwabara kissed Yusuke's belly and chest, trying to ease Yusuke's over eager body back to the bed.

"Chill." Kuwabara said and Yusuke moaned lowly, panting, but he did as told for once, for the sake of getting what he wanted. Kuwabara worked quickly, stretching and wetting the entrance of his lover just enough so he wouldn't hurt him before pulling them free and pushing down his own pants and boxers and putting Yusuke's legs over his shoulders.

"Oh yes..." Yusuke's voice was so high pitched with need and Kuwabara didn't keep him waiting any longer than necessary. He began to push in and Yusuke's back arched, moaning louder than needed, but for once Kuwabara didn't hush him and he started to thrust into the needy demon. Yusuke moaned loudly and gasped for air, "Harder, oh harder..." He begged and Kuwabara was amazed with how Yusuke writhed under him, more desperate than normal to have Kuwabara inside of him. Kuwabara groaned and gripped the firm ass off his lover and thrust in deeply, "Ohgodyes!" Yusuke exhaled, and yelled loudly, "K-Kazuma!" That's when Yusuke clung to him tightly and didn't let go until they'd both reached their limits. Then shortly after that, sweet darkness of sleep.

* * *

><p>Morning was upon Yusuke before he wanted it to be and he groaned, burying his face in his mate's chest because the light from the open blinds was upon him.<p>

"Briiight..." he groaned and Kuwabara made a sound of agreement that told Yusuke that he was still asleep. Yusuke huffed and his face scrunched up, trying to will away the headache that wanted his full attention. Yusuke groaned and really he was comfortable in the heat and the darkness of his mate, but damn his bladder wasn't big enough to hold forever, "Fuck." He said and slowly disentangled himself before he rolled over and got up. He grabbed the first article of clothing on his way and hurried to the bathroom to relieve himself as quickly as possible. His body was achy and he felt a bit queezy, but he made it out in one piece. After all bodily functions were purged he found he'd grabbed one of Kuwabara's shirts. He shrugged and pulled it on. It was long enough to reach his thighs.

Yusuke felt immensely thirsty so he trotted downstairs, passing the couch and paused. He backed up a few steps and looked down, seeing that Kurama and Hiei were under Hiei's cloak and there were clothes strewn about as well as the scent of musky sex.

"Ah... That couch'll never be the same." Yusuke muttered and continued into the kitchen, where he got a mug of water and drank it down quickly. He even put coffee grounds and water in the coffee machine and started brewing a pot. Kuwabara wandered in then, wearing pajama bottoms and scratching the back of his head.

"Mornin'" Kuwabara greeted and Yusuke muttered something into his water as he leaned against the counter, "How bad is the hangover?"

"Fucking sucks." Yusuke muttered, "And my ass hurts."

"You said harder." Kuwabara defended himself. Yusuke smirked a little against the head pain.

"Kiss it make it better?" He asked and Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha." He said dryly. Yusuke went over to the window and drew the curtains shut because the sun was starting to shine through the glass.

"Stupid sun." He muttered and the coffee pot sputtered. Letting them know that the pot was full.

"Where do you think everyone is?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke chuckled and held his head before he went over to the coffee pot.

"You should check the couch." Yusuke said as he poured himself some coffee.

"The couch?" Kuwabara asked and wandered back into the living room. Yusuke poured some sugar into his coffee before he indulged his body with caffeine. Then he heard Kuwabara's exclamation from the living room and he peeked out. Hiei and Kurama were up now and Kurama had the majority of the cloak held up to his chest and Hiei just looked like a cranky hungover demon. "Did you guys have sex on my couch?"

"Shut up, you're too loud." Hiei growled and Kurama grimaced.

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara." he apologized, "We sort of... well. You two went upstairs and were quite loud. And then Shizuru took Botan to sleep off the alcohol in her room... but then they started, and then..." he looked to Hiei, "The couch was available."

"They started what?" Yusuke asked, not sure if he heard them right about Shizuru and Botan. And about then was when Shizuru came down stairs in a bathrobe and they all looked to her. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked, and then eyed Kurama and Hiei, frowning. "Did you two have sex on my couch?"

"Did you have sex with a Grim Reaper?" Hiei countered lowly and Shizuru for once looked awkward. They all had gotten drunk last night. Some more than others but still, fact was fact. She patted her pockets and walked towards the kitchen.

"I think I can over look it for now." she said, not wanting to answer the question. Kuwabara started at his sister as she went into the kitchen.

"Shizuru, you slept with Botan?" he asked, shocked.

"What? Did you think you were the only one in the family that was Bisexual, Kazuma?" she asked and started digging in the cabinets, "Where are my cigarettes..."

"Since when?" Kuwabara asked, hands gesturing in confusion.

"Since ever." Shizuru told him and praise be, she found her death sticks and lit one up with a lighter from her bathrobe pocket, "You have a boyfriend, not to mention a demon boyfriend. Two demons had sex on our couch. I don't see why I can't get laid." She opened another cabinet and pulled out a couple bottles. One was honey and the other chocolate syrup.

"B-But Botan?" Kuwabara insisted and Shizuru came out of the kitchen, bypassing Yusuke, putting the the pack of cigarettes in her pocket, the one in her mouth and the two bottles in hand and she went up to her little brother and poked him in the chest with the chocolate syrup bottle.

"What of it?" She asked and she sauntered upstairs, "I currently have a Grim Reaper who's recently discovered her nether regions and I'm gonna make a good impression." She gave a warning to them, "There just better not be any stains on the upholstery." And she went back into her room and shut the door after her. They were all quiet for a minute before Yusuke turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"Who wants coffee?" he asked.

"Me!" The three in the living room answered together. All trying to block out the noises that were most likely start within the next few minutes.

* * *

><p>Oh, Shizuru, she's one of my favorites. If you liked it, please review. I love hearing what people think.<p>

Remember, don't drink and drive. And if you stay at a friend's house, bring condoms.


End file.
